Dimensión a casa
by wolfplata1675
Summary: tras una trampa Dipper tendrá que recorre barias realidades para volver a su hogar pero mientra viaja un mal asecha el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls sera capas de llegar a tiempo o todo sera inútil
1. Chapter 1 trato

**esta es una nueva historia que espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad**

 **como saben gravy fall no me pertenece los derechos son de disney y alex como sea espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 1.-trato y engaño

El sol brillaba en un pequeño poblado, llamado Gravity falls todo era tranquilo, para la mayoría de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, todos menos un joven de quince años de edad, cabello rubio tan pálido que parecía blanco, su nombre era Gideón alegría quien daba golpes como loco a un saco de boxeo que tenía dibujado el rostro de Dipper.

-maldito pines, me las pagaras-

-que le pasó al niño, que creía ser lindo-Gideón volteo a ver solo para encontrarse, con un triángulo frotante de color amarillo de un solo ojo

\- ese niño creció-dijo deteniendo su entrenamiento y limpiándose su sudor de la frente-que quieres Bill-

-nada solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo-el joven se quedó mirándolo con cara de incredulidad, ya que lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que tenía algo entre manos

Bill al notar esto, supo de inmediato que no podría engañarlo como en los viejos tiempos.

-bien, al grano, tú y yo tenemos un problema en común, si es que me entiendes-

-Dipper-se notaba que cada letra estaba llena de rencor y odio

-denle un premio a este chico. Si exacto-

-dime, ¿por qué un ente poderoso, necesita mi ayuda?-

-porque, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos-dijo Bill como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-digamos que te ayudo, que gano hoy-

-eliminar, a la molestia no es suficiente-

-quiero ver, que tanto le puedo sacar provecho, a la situación-Bill permaneció callado por unos minutos, pesando la situación antes de responder

-piensa niño, sin Dipper podrás ser libre de hacer lo que quieras, vengarte de cualquiera o conquistar a quien sea-

-como…-

-ese ya no es mi problema, pero tuviste un diario, debes recordar algo que te ayude-

-no crees que…-

-vamos no me digas que, no recuerdas nada. Tu y yo sabemos que no as utilizado nada porque esa basura se interponía en tus planes-

-a beses das miedo por lo que sabes de uno o de otros-

-gracias-dijo Bill mientras realizaba una reverencia

-y dime como nos desharemos de él, lo matamos y el cadáver lo arrogamos al pozo sin fondo-

-estas enfermo, suena tentador, pero suena mejor que uno de sus familiares parezca culpable-

-a que te refieres-

-solo continuare si, aceptas el trato-dicho esto Bill extendió su mano envuelta en una flama azul

-está bien-ambos estrecharon sus manos para sellar el trato, un trato que tendría consecuencias en el futuro, uno que traería nuevas experiencias, aventuras y misterios al joven pines.

Mientras tanto en una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo descansaba el joven de dieciséis años, quien por milésima vez leía los diarios de su tío Ford, él lo admiraba, quería ser como su tío y esa había sido una de las muchas razones por que decidió volver de vacaciones al pueblo con su hermana Mabel.

Dipper al terminar de leer el diario número tres recordó lo vivido a que verano hace ya varios años, cada aventura, cada problema en que se metía él y su hermana, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una chica de cabellos castaños entra en la sala donde descansaba su hermano, mientras cargaba un cerdo entre sus brazos.

-Dipper-

-que pasa Mabel-la manera de contestar, seca y directa de Dipper, sorprendió a Mabel

-estas de mal humor-

-no solo que…-

-ya se, estas molesto ¿por qué no has podido verla, cierto?-Dipper al escuchar esto le recordó que uno de los motivos por los que regreso a gravity fall, fue para estar con ella, pero al llegar se enteró que se encontraba fuera del pueblo y no regresaría, sino dentro de una semana

-no sé, de qué me estas ablando-

-vamos no te hagas el tontito-

-esta, bien si es por eso, pero también es que…-

-Dipper, Mabel, ¿Cuándo llegaron?-Dipper no pudo terminar su oración ya que, su tío Ford lo había interrumpido

-hace unas horas tío- contesto Mabel con una sonrisa en el rostro

-que no, iban a venir hasta el próximo verano-

-ya es verano tío, Ford-Dijo el joven, con una expresión de no creerle

-en serio, bueno. Dipper ven,-el joven volteo a ver a su hermana gemela, ambos sabían que no estarían todo el tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos, Mabel solo asiente, con esto da entender que en otro momento hablaran

-voy-

Dipper siguió a su tío, hasta su laboratorio, que se encontraba oculto por una máquina expendedora de dulces, después de introducir el código de seguridad, ambos bajaron por las escaleras sin dirigirse ninguna palabra.

-¿qué pasa tío?-dijo rompiendo el silencio

-no lo sé, pero algo me tiene inquieto-

\- y eso es…-

-mira solo sigue caminando-

Al llegar al laboratorio, Dipper pudo observar que barias de las computadoras de su tío, estaban vueltas locas, marcando números y lecturas incompresibles para el, era como si estas intentaran resolver o tratar de analizarlo

-¿qué pasa, tío?-Ford no respondió la pregunta de su sobrino, en lugar su mirada se enfocaba en la vieja máquina, la misma que lo avía traído tiempo atrás-tío-

-ah, lo siento, ¿qué me decías?-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-lo que pasa sobrino, es que hace unos días mis maquinas empezaron a registras una anomalía…-

-y eso que tiene de nuevo, digo este pueblo que tiene de normal-Dipper interrumpió a Ford, ya que no veía nada nuevo en lo que decía

-déjame terminar-

-lo siento-

-como decía, esta anomalía es una conocida-

-¿a qué te refieres?- Ford miro a Dipper fulminándolo ya que lo había interrumpido por segunda vez –bueno, me callo-

-más te bale-Ford dio un suspiro mientras volvía la mirada en dirección a la máquina-esta, es muy similar a la que producía el portal,-Ford miro a su sobrino antes de que lo interrumpiera, él al sentir la mirada de su tío, reprimió todas las preguntas que se le venían a la mente- bueno no del todo, esta es mucho menor, lo que ha provocado que sea difícil de encontrar-

-en pocas palabras alguien intenta reconstruir el portal-

-si, y temo las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si logra terminar el portal-

-que podría pasar-

-podría traer criaturas de dimensiones desconocidas-

-entonces que estamos esperando, debemos detenerlo de inmediato-dijo Dipper tan seguro de sí mismo que sorprendía a veces, y hacia a uno preguntarse adonde se fue el chico inseguro, miedoso y que solo pesaba en resolver misterios.

-no están simple estas máquinas han intentado localizar la fuente de la anomalía-

-hay algo que podamos hacer por lo tanto-

-mira lo que podemos hacer es estar preparados,-

-¿cuánto tardara en localízala?-

-no lose podría tardar horas, días, semanas-es eso se escuchó el sonido de un timbre en la habitación-o podría ser ahora-

\- bien voy por mi equipo-con esto dicho Dipper abandono el laboratorio, corriendo hacia su habitación por el equipo que necesitaría

Ya afuera Dipper y su tío empezaron su caminata por el bosque, guiados por un pequeño instrumento que ayudaba a Stanford a localizar la señal, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, ya que ambos estaban pensando en quien era el culpable, tras un rato pare

-tío cuanto falta –dijo Dipper quien ya se avía cansado, de caminar por horas

-según esta aparato, es cruzando esos árboles-al salir de la arboleda, entraron en un claro.

Una pequeña colina que se elevaba, a lo legos se observaba el puente ferroviario y los dos acantilados que lo sostenían los dos subieron, reconocían el lugar perfectamente y el pesar que la señal podía provenir de él los aterraba.

-ah, tio no crees que-dijo Dipper al observar el lugar en el que se encontraban

-lo dudo, pero la señal parece venir de abajo-

\- tal bes es un aparato que se encendió por accidente-el joven hiso el comentario para aliviar la situación, ya que el hecho de que alguien encontrara ese lugar podría ser un grave problema.

-eso, espero-contesto Ford mientras abría la compuerta, de la nave que se había estrellado hace miles de años-prepara tu equipo Dipper, esto no me agrada-

Ford fue el primero en bajar seguido por su sobrino, el lugar era obscuro sombrío mas que la última vez que lo visitaron. Con cada paso que daban en las ruinas de la nave, la señal se volvía mas fuerte hasta que a lo legos pudieron ver una luz que se asomaba por la esquina derecha del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Paso a paso se acercaron a la luz, Ford fue el primero en ver por la esquina al estar suficientemente cerca, seguido por Dipper. Los dos no podían creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban. Un portal dimensional era lo que podían observar, pero este liberaba una luz tenue además que su forma y tamaño eran diferentes, pero con la misma función que el que construyo Ford, su forma era circular además de que varios tubos estaban conectados a esta, estos a su vez se conectaban con dos máquinas grandes.

-¿qué, demonios está pasando?-la sorpresa de Dipper no se podía describir en esos momentos, el no daba razón a lo que le mostraban sus ojos – ¿Ford? – por su lado su tío estaba de la misma manera que el

-tenemos que destruirlo-fueron las palabras de Ford, cuando por fin recobrar la conciencia, Dipper solo asintió con la cabeza, los dos sacaron sus armas de pulso electro magnético. Estaban a punto de disparar, cuando escucharon paso detrás de ellos, los dos voltearon para saber quién era el dueño de aquellos pasos, pero las sombras del lugar no les permitían ver muy legos, con cada segundo los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes, pero estos de un momento a otro se detuvieron.

-sal de donde sea que estés- la orden salió del joven pines, quien tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno podría pasar

-siempre tan brusco,- con unos últimos paso el ser salió entre las sombras para rebelar, que se trataba de Gideon –deberías ser un poco más cortes no te parece –

-me vas a decir tu plan o solo te doy una paliza, como las últimas veces-Dipper al ver que se trataba de él, peso que podría resolverlo con facilidad, ya había logrado vencerlo, pero ese sentimiento de incertidumbre permanecía-mejor ríndete de una vez y nos ahorramos todo esto-

-y perderme de la mejor parte, mi lo sueñes-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, creando un portal dimensional?- esta vez fue Ford quien hablo, el se encontraba intrigado por la máquina, llaqué nunca pensó que alguien más que el lograra crear algo semejante-debes desconectarla, no vez que pones en peligro a todos los del pueblo-

-lo único que veo, es la desaparición de dos viejos rivales que me ocasionan problemas, cada vez que intento lograr algo-

-no lo permitiré-Dipper apunto su arma de pulso electromagnético al portal-

-no lo creo, ¡Ahora!-con un grito, el sonido de una palanca y de engranajes en movimiento la maquina empezó a absorber todo lo que no estuviera sujeto al piso.

Dipper y Ford por suerte reaccionaron a tiempo, cambiando sus armas a magnetismo, y ambos se sostenían de estas que se encontraban pegadas al suelo, pero esto solo era una solución temporal, cada minuto que pasaba, el portal los intentaba absorber con más fuerza, Dipper en su desesperación busco a Gideon con la mirada, pudo verlo a una distancia que parecía segura, fuera del alcance da la máquina, pero no se encontraba solo tras de él, se encontraba una sombra humanoide, el joven intento enfocar mejor la vista para averiguar quién era el compañero de peli blanco , pero antes que pudiera verlo, este elevo su mano derecha, en digresión suya, apuntándole con lo que parecía un arma.

De un momento a otro se escuchó el sonido del disparo, Dipper espero recibirlo, su sorpresa fue, que su arma, lo único que evitaba que fuera absorbido por el portal, ahora se encontraba hecho pedazos, en ese momento, el joven Pines se encontraba volando en la dirección que menos desearía uno, Ford el ver lo que sucedió apago su arma con el fin de lograr atrapar a su sobrino antes de que este fuera absorbido, por desgracia era demasiado tarde, Dipper entro en el portal y al hacerlo este colapso, explotando y mandando de regreso al viejo Stan quien se estrelló en una de las paredes de la vieja nave. Lo último que vio antes de caer desmañado era u portal destruido, las llamas que salían de algunas lados y los dos seres que se acercaban a él, pero lo que mas le importaba era su sobrino quien había perdido.

Cuando recobro el conocimiento se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una mesa y a su lado se encontraba Gideon, y frente de el en lo que paresia ser una computadora estaba otro personaje, pero este al estar de espaldas no podría saber quién era

-¡suéltame maldito!- el grito de Ford estaba lleno de ira, resentimiento y odio hacia el peliblanco que había desatado todo esto-cuando me libere me las pagaras-

-lo dudo mucho, de hecho dudo que recuerdes algo-la voz provino del ser misterioso quien trabajaba en la computadora escribiendo o activando algo

-¿quién eres?- Ford no podía verlo pero le resultaba familiar, en su búsqueda de respuestas volteo para mirar a Gideon en busca de una respuesta, pero este solo tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado mostrando su victoria-¿Qué me aras?-

-no te preocupes, esto dolerá pero lo olvidaras, creo que lograras adivinarlo- dicho esto una gran maquina descendió del techo, Ford pudo identificar que era algo similar a su pistola que borra los recuerdos

-buen intento, pero la placa de mi cerebro lo protege-Ford estaba seguro, que no le podrían hacer daño

-por eso, es mucho más grande y no solo eso, esta máquina tiene una segunda función-el ser que había estado de espaldas, se volteo para verlo, este bestia todo de negro y su rostro lo cubría una máscara blanca, pero lo que más destacaba era que en el ojo derecho de la máscara estaba pintado un triángulo amarillo

-Bill-Ford pronuncio cada letra con desprecio

-lo siento, a pesar que mi maestro quería verte sufrir, no soy el y no se encuentra con nosotros, por el momento-

-ya vuélale la cabeza-Gideon se estaba impacientando

-tranquilo-el personaje misterioso, calmo al peliblanco-bueno, unas últimas palabras antes que te friamos tu cerebro-

-no se saldrán con la suya-

-ya lo hicimos-

Un rayo blanco salió de la máquina, que golpeo al viejo Ford en la frente, él podía sentir como, cada uno de sus recuerdos se le era arrebatado, con un dolor que no le desearía a muchos.

* * *

 **comente como les paresio este capitulo, critiquen si quieren y para mejora espero que marque mis errores o lo que nos les gusto**

 **grasias y hasta la proxima**

 **p.s: esta hitoria y otras dos son escritas al mismo tiempo, eso provoca que los capitulos tarde solo les pido que tengan paciencia con migo**


	2. Chapter 2 ciudad fantasma

**este el el capitulo dos. agradezco sus criticas y espero que puedan soportarme otra vez como siempre Gravity Falls no me pertenece es propiedad de disney y Alex. espero que disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 2.-ciudad fantasma

Dipper se levantó con dificultad cada parte de él, le suplicara que no intentara moverse pero no los escuchaba, levanto la mirada en búsqueda de su tío, sin éxito lo único que podía ver eran arboles a su alrededor, árboles que se perdían a la distancia por lo ato que eran, el joven Pines se arrastró al árbol más cercano, una vez ahí empezó a revisar su mochila en busca de su celular, el joven no sabía en donde se encontraba pero su tío tal vez podrá ayudarlo, entra las cosa que había sacado, se encontraba un repuesto de su arma de pulso electromagnético, una lámpara con un cristal atado en la parte de enfrente, una sudadera azul con capucha, la pistola gancho de Mabel, una llave rara y lo más interesante un libro azul con una mano dorada en el frente de cinco dedos con un número cuatro, Dipper abrió este diario pero no había nada escrito, ninguna anotación ni siquiera una mancha de tinta o borrón de lápiz, desvió la mirada de nuevo a la mochila en esta al fondo se encontraba su celular, metió todo lo que saco una vez hecho encendió su celular, cuando encendió intento hacer una llamada pero para su mala suerte no tenía señal.

-Maldición- dijo el joven Pines –no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, primero el portal y ahora esto-

De repente recordó de golpe lo del portal, a Guideon, la sombra misteriosa y a su tío Ford con todos sus esfuerzos y empezó a correr, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero sabía que era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada, corrió por todo el bosque con la esperanza de no estar muy legos de la nave donde se encontraba su tío, tras pasar unos árboles llego a un barranco miro en toda dirección posible a lo lejos pudo observar un pueblo.

-tal vez ahí pueda encontrar una pista de donde me encuentro- se dijo una vez recuperado el aliento y la calma, él sabía que buscarlo sin saber dónde se encontraba era pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo primero tendría que saber dónde estaba y después saber cómo regresar.

Tras caminar lo que de seguro fue una hora Dipper, llego a lo que era un pueblo abandonado, camino por unos cuantos minutos por este, el pueblo parecía estar abandonado desde hace años, buscar a alguien sería inútil pero si el pueblo tenia registros un mapas o el nombre del pueblo, podría mínimo saber en qué parte se encontraba.

La mirada de él joven Pines pasaba de lado a lado mirando las casa abandonadas y los escombros de la que alguna vez pudieron ser negocios o casas muy pocas estaban aun de pie, por una extraña razón Dipper sentía algo familiar en el pueblo como si ya hubiera estado ahí, pero no podía ser esté pueblo lucia demasiado viejo tal vez fue construido durante la fiebre del oro, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que lo conocía.

Tras pasar por unos cuantos edificios pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra iba en cuatro patas, lo más seguro es que se trataba de algún perro callejero así que decidió acercarse para verlo mejor, la criatura corrió hacia un montón de escombros

-Amigo, también te perdiste-dijo una vez estando lo suficiente cerca, la criatura solo se podía distinguir por sus ojos amarillentos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la casa destruida en la que se escondía, Dipper tomo una varita para que el animal saliera con la intención de jugar-Vamos amigo la quieres, ven-

La criatura se levanto era más grande de lo que aparentaba, dio un paso al frente mostrando unas garras tan afiladas y grandes como cuchillos de cocina seguidos por una mano delgada tanto que se podría decir que era huesos los que se asomaban, luego asomo el rostro mostrado un rostro realmente espantoso su nariz o hocico era parecido al de un cerdo con dos largas orejas como las de un roedor dientes afilados como sierra y con un poco de cabello, su piel era de un tono grisáceo, la criatura salió por completo al mismo tiempo que se erguía en sus patas traseras, era más alto que el joven media aproximadamente dos metros y medio. Dipper se quedó inmóvil por el miedo y el asombró de la criatura, el ser levanto sus garras y descendieron rápidamente para desgarrar al joven, no podía moverse del miedo solo serró los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos en espera de lo peor, de repente sintió que lo jalaban del brazo, abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía se encontraba corriendo mientras tras alguien lo guiaba por el pueblo, miro hacia atrás y pudo observar que el ser los seguía de cercas, ambos giraron en una esquina para perder al ser este los paso de largo.

-estuvo cerca- dijo Dipper mientras recuperaba el aliento-Gracias, por salvarme-

-De nada-el joven volteo para ver a su salvador ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo cuando estaban corriendo, ya que solo podía ver su espalda, se encontró con una joven de rasgos asiáticos de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo y piel pálida vestía con una blusa verde pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros con rojo-Mi nombre es Candy- dijo la joven,

-¿Candy…?-dijo el joven que no lo podía creer, la chica se parecía a su amiga del mismo nombre pero a la vez era diferente, uno de los detalles mas importantes es que esta no usaba lentes.

-Si vas a hacer un chiste sobre mi nombre y mis rasgos, mejor te hubiera dejado que te comieran nuestro amiguito-dijo la joven al ver la expresión de incredulidad del joven, que lo relaciono con el nombre que tenía, ya que por este a veces la molestaban con esto.

-No, lo ciento-dijo el joven al ver que la había ofendido, Dipper pensó que solo es una coincidencia ya que su amiga no se presentaría como si no se conociera- Y dime ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Y en dónde estamos?-

-Respondiendo a la primera, no sé qué demonios era ese y a la segunda era Gra… Gr…, ah no me acuerdo-

-Bueno, entonces mínimo sabes en donde nos encontramos-

-Creo que estamos cerca de centro del pueblo, y si mal no recuerdo había una estatua con el nombre de la ciudad-

-Vamos, quiero saber en qué lugar termine-

-Si jefe-dijo la joven con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz

-Por donde queda el centro-

-Sígueme-Candy guio a Dipper por la ciudad abandonada, los dos permanecieron callados hasta que la joven lo rompió- Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Eh-Dipper no escucho la pregunta estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos

-Pregunte cual era tu nombre, yo te dije el mío pero tú no me lo has dicho-

-Me llamo Dipper-

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Dipper?-

-No te burles-

-Míralo por el lado bueno, estamos a mano-dijo entre risas, no se parecía nada en cuestión de personalidad a su amiga de Gravity Falls- Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo debería preguntarte eso- dijo el joven Pines

-Sí, pero yo te pregunte primero- decía la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No lo sé, en unos momentos me encontraba con mi tío Ford explorando y para el otro estaba en medio del bosque-Dipper no quería dar más información de la necesaria para evitar problemas pero tampoco quería mentir, por eso de una respuesta que no era mentira pero a la vez era bastante vaga como para der a muchos interpretaciones

-Así que tú y tu tío estaban de excursión pero te perdiste o eso es lo que logre entender-

-Algo así-dijo el joven sin poner mucha atención- Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mira ya llegamos- la joven no escucho la pregunta de Dipper, ya que se había adelantado hacia una estatua que se ubicaba en el centro de este pueblo, el joven la siguió con paso lento

Al ver de cerca la estatua Dipper no pudo creer lo que sus ojos miraban, enfrente de él se erguía la estatua de Nathaniel Northwest corroída por el tiempo pero aun completa con la inscripción a que decía el año el nombre del fundador y el del pueblo Gravity Falls. Dipper no podía creerlo, no podría ser el mismo pueblo en el que había pasado tantos años de misterios, no podía ser ya que este se notaba el abandono por varias décadas.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunto Dipper después de salir del transa en que se encontró tras saber el lugar donde se encontraba

-Mi abuela me contaba, que nuestros antepasados abandonaron el pueblo, tras ver que ocurrían hechos sobrenaturales, al igual que varios de los que vivían en este pueblo-el joven Pines empezó a razonar lo sucedido, si el portal lo trasporto a otra dimensión diferente, una en la que la historia del pueblo se desarrolló diferente. Su tío le había hablado de su viaje dimensional, uno en el que vio cosas diferentes pero ninguna de sus historias hablaba de una realidad alterna, pero tal vez si existía un Gravity Falls alterno también podría existir otro portal y con suerte regresar a su casa.

-Y no me has contestado, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Dipper tratando de no sonar preocupado por sus pensamientos

-Como dije mis antepasados se instalaron en este pueblo ase barias décadas, pero al ver varios sucesos de origen extraño se fueron como varios de los residentes de este pueblo, muchos incluso se fueron del pueblo abandonado sus posesiones por la prisa, entre ellos un collar que era de mi tátara, tátara, tátara abuela y no me iré sin recuperarlo-

-No crees que es un poco exagerado-

-No me iré sin el-

-Bueno, te ayudo a buscarlo- dijo el joven Pines quien por el momento no podía hacer más por él, pero si podía ayudar a la Candy de esta dimensión.

-No es necesario-contesto la joven

-Tal vez no, pero es mejor que estar solo en este pueblo fantasma-dijo el joven quien no tenia deseos de estar solo en un lugar desconocido

-Me parece bien-dijo la joven quien tampoco quería estar sola, con criaturas espantosas

-Ahora por donde estaba la casa de tus antepasados-dijo Dipper con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Creo que estaba al sur del pueblo-

-Pues vamos antes de que pase algo-

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por un largo rato por las calles olvidadas del pueblo ninguno decía nada, provocando un silenció incomodo entre los dos, la casa se acercaba con cada paso que daban. Dipper no hablaba por que lograba sentir que algo o alguien estaba siguiéndolos pero no se atrevía a decir nada porque pensaba que era otro de sus ataques de paranoia, mientras que la joven no decía nada por estar pensando todo el viaje que realizo para encontrar el collar de su familia, pero aun así no paso desapercibida la seriedad de su acompañante.

-Pasa algo, has estado muy serio desde hace rato-

-Nada, solo…- Dipper calló de repente mientras volteaba la mirada hacia atrás pero no pudo ver nada

-Solo ¿Qué?- pregunto Candy después de verla reacio del joven, esperar que no fuera nada. Dipper no contesto solo se quedó viendo a lo lejos esperando ver algo

-Nada solo que creí ver algo-

No hubo otro incidente en lo que quedo el resto del viaje a la casa de los antepasados de Candy ninguno hablo en el viaje. Ya estando frente a la casa Dipper se le ocurrió romper el silencio

-Dime ¿Por qué es tan importante?-pregunto el joven, ya que el sabia porque ella estaba en el pueblo pero no sabía si era una justificación suficiente para estar en este lugar

-Por mi abuela-el joven Pines no entendía lo que decía la joven, ella al ver lo decidió explicarle la situación-Mi abuela, ella creció escuchando historia del collar, siempre quiso verlo y dentro de unas semanas será su cumpleaños y creí que sería buena idea venir a buscarlo para ella-

-Entiendo- respondió el joven, que entendía a la perfección el deseo de hacer lo necesario por alguien cercano-Bueno, entremos para salir lo más pronto de este lugar-

-Me parece buena idea-concordó la joven

Los dos jóvenes entraron en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una casa, los dos buscaron por un largo rato revisando de lado a lado de arriba abajo, y si la casa no hubiera estado en ruinas de seguro ellos la hubieran dejado así. Tras mover un par de muebles, Dipper pudo ver en hueco en el suelo, de este salía un brillo dorado, el joven se acercó para ver mejor.

-Candy-llamo el joven, al parecer lo había encontrado, la joven se acercó para ver mejor y era un hecho lo había encontrado

-Lo encontraste, gracias- dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a Dipper, este quedo paralizado por este, al separarse la joven metió el brazo por el hueco para sacar el collar, al sacarlo se mostró un dije de oro con una esmeralda incrustada y atada a una cadena de oro

-Ya es hora de irnos, no te parece-dijo el joven al librarse de la sorpresa y levantándose para irse

-supongo que, si-concordó Candy que ya teniendo lo que necesitaba, no era necesario quedarse más tiempo en el pueblo

-Vámonos-dijo el joven Pines extendiéndole la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse

Los dos salieron de la vieja casa, Dipper no sabía que hacer ya la ayudo, pero y ahora encontrar otro portal, si existiera tendría que estar en este pueblo, pero no había señal de que alguien hubiera pisado este pueblo aparte de ellos. De repente se escuchó un gran ruido como el de un rugido de una bestia venir de atrás

Y así era la misma criatura que ataco a Dipper, esta corrió en dirección a los jóvenes estos a su vez corrieron para escapar, por desgracia la criatura empezó a correr con las cuatro extremidades lo que provocó que fuera más rápido que la última vez, la criatura ya se encontraba lo suficiente cerca levanto su mano izquierda preparado para descárgala sobre los jóvenes, Candy empujo al su acompañante para evitar las garras del mostro y por suerte ella también logro esquivarlas saltando hacia la izquierda.

Dipper intento levantarse, se encontraba dentro de los escombros de una casa apoyo su brazo derecho sobre la baldosa de madera esta se rompió esta calló muy profundo, el joven logro apartarse para evitar la caída. Salió lo más rápido que pudo le los restos y vio a Candy esquivando por apenas los ataques del ser, Dipper necesitaba hacer algo ya que se notaba que en los últimos segundos solo lograba esquivarlo por apenas, el joven llevo su mano a la mochila que traía buscando entre todas sus cosas logro sacar su arma de pulso electromagnético mira hacia atrás viendo el gran hueco en el suelo era bastante profundo que apenas se podría ver el fondo, tenía un plan así que giro una perilla que se encontraba en esta cambiándola a un arma eléctrica, apunto y disparo al ser que por poca acaba con la joven, se escuchó un aullido desgarrador por parte de la criatura. Esta biro su cabeza en dirección al joven Pines con un rugido de guerra la criatura empezó a correr en su dirección, Dipper estaba más que preparado pasaron segundos pero para el habían sido horas de suspenso, con cada uno de los segundos la criatura estaba más cerca, el joven creyó haber escuchado su nombre pero no podía asegurarlo la criatura casi había llagado, en el último momento estaba para esquivarlo.

La criatura había caído al abismo, pero para la mala suerte Dipper no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo cayendo con este y quedando inconsciente.

-¡Di… Dipp…DIPPER!-el sonido venia como murmullo que poco a poco crecía a medida que recuperaba la conciencia.

Se levantó para ver donde había caído, parecía una vieja bóveda de vinos pero esta estaba más profunda de lo normal, los gritos seguían pero no les prestaba atención, al mirar a la derecha pudo ver a la criatura o al menos lo que quedaba de esta, el ser estaba atravesado por varias estacas al caer en lo que alguna vez pudo ser un estante de metal, miro hacia arriba no podía ver a la joven pero si escucharla

-¡DIPPER ¿SIGUES VIVO?!-la pregunta no era sorpresa para el joven, pero de todos modos se revisó para saber si estaba completo, para su suerte solo tenía rasguños en su cuerpo, figando su mira de nuevo al lugar donde calló con la intensión de responder

-¡A UN SIGO VIVO!-contesto el joven Pines

-¡QUE BIEN, AHORITA ABERIGUO COMO SACARTE DE AHÍ!-

-¡NO SERA NECESARIO AL PARESER CAI EN UNA BODEGA ABANDONADA, DEBERIA A VER UNA SALIDA!-Dipper no estaba seguro de lo que dijo o si en realidad hubiera una salida pero era lo mejor, además no podría usar el arma de su hermana ya que la madera del lugar estaba bastante podrida como para aguantar su peso y también estaba el hecho de que si disparaba hacia arriaba podría darte a Candy y aunque no fuera así no creía que hubiera un lugar donde engancharse

-¡ESTA BIEN, TE ESPERARE AQUÍ AFUERA!-

Dipper se levando del suelo con dificultad se dolía todo el cuerpo por la caída, busco por el lugar su arma que le había dado su tío, ya perdió una en la mañana y perder la de repuesto no era una opción, la encontró en el suelo cerca del cadáver del ser, el joven se quedó fascinado por el ser nunca había visto uno igual en todo el tiempo que estuvo en su dimensión, saco el diario azul y empezó a escribir todo lo que pudo ver en la criatura y entender antes que guardara el diario una pequeña flor violeta calló de este, el joven se agacho para recuperarlo, a la vez que en su mente pasaban barios recuerdos de la persona que le había regalado la pequeña libreta.

No había sido su tío, el prefería el color rojo y su marca eran los seis dedos, pero este diario ni siquiera había sido tocado por Ford, este era un regalo para el joven Pines por parte de alguien muy querido por él. Por lastima lo único escrito en este durante mucho tiempo era el número cuatro que era un símbolo que representaba que él seguiría los pasos de Ford, lástima que el ya hubiera catalogado cada criatura de Gravity Falls. Guardo la pequeña flor violeta entre las páginas de su diario para seguir con su camino.

-Volveré, porque tengo que verla-con esto el joven en peso su búsqueda de una salida.

El joven Pines después de haber buscado por encontró una perta escondida detrás de unas maderas podridas, la puerta era de madera lo extraño era que esta parecía nueva como si hace poco hubiera sido puesta ayer. Dipper logro abrir la puerta, se encontraba en un pasillo iluminado, no parecía que siguiera en el pueblo abandonado, recorrió el largo pasillo solo era una línea recta y enfrente de él solo estaba una puerta una vez llegado, por segundos el joven dudo en abrirla, pensaba que sería mejor regresar por donde había venido pero él ya se encontraba ahí, así que abrió la puerta.

Se encontraba en una habitación real mente extraña, no porque hubiera cosas extrañas en esta sino por la falta de estas, la habitación estaba desordenada, tenía una cama con las sabanas en el suelo y en esta habían barios peluches, varios discos que parecían ser de música regado por todas partes, varios poster de diferentes bandas y diferentes épocas, una pequeña planta en un escritorio con varios papeles arrugados, parecía ser la habitación de una chica y esto le extrañaba al joven un ambiente así no era propio del lugar donde se encontraba, Dipper estaba tan concentrado que no escucho la puerta abrirse y serrarse detrás de él.

-No te enseñaron a no entrar en cuartos ajenos-el joven Pines volteo para ver quien le había hablado. Era una joven que parecía tener la misma edad que el joven, tenía un color extraño de cabello era un azul intenso, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa, un chor corto con unas mallas negras y unos tenis blancos, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al joven era que en su ojo izquierdo tenía un parche en forma de triángulo invertido-¿Qué te comió la lengua el gato?-

-Bill- dijo el joven sin pensarlo y apenas audible

-No me compares con ese maldito-contesto la joven con un deprecio, como si la hubieran ofendido

-Lo conoces-el joven apenas había entendido lo que sucedía

-Más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero eso no importa dime no estás muy legos de tu hogar Dipper-dijo mientras su actitud cambiaba de una seria a una divertida y alegre

-No yo…-el joven dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que la chica conocía su nombre-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-se más que eso, joven Pines-respondió la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Dime ¿quién eres? O mejor aún ¿Qué eres?-

-Aun que me duela admitirlo…-se cayó por unos segundos mientras se dirigía al escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina, tomo uno de los papeles y se lo entregó al joven, él lo miro para su sorpresa solo era el dibujo del yin y yan, el joven miro a la chica con una cara que demostraba no entender-…él y yo somos iguales pero a la vez diferentes-

-A ¿Qué te refieres?-

-Somos de la misma especie, pero él representa el caos y destrucción, mientras que yo el orden y la paz-

-¿Hay más como el?- pregunto el joven sorprendido

-No, solo nosotros dos y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, me puedes llamar Celeste-la joven estaba mirando hacia el escritorio mientras hablaba, lo que el joven planeaba aprovechar para salir del cuarto, para su sorpresa la puerta ya no estaba, dirigió su mirada a la chica quien mostraba una sonrisa

-¿Cómo sabes de mí?-pregunto el joven, que todavía no podía creer que ella estuviera relacionada con Bill y no podía creer lo que ella decía

-Puedo ver más de lo que te imaginas, puedo ver otras realidades, incluso puedo ver a tu hermana, tus tíos e incluso puedo ver la a ella- el joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando Bill ataco Gravity Falls?-

-Eres un chico listo debes entender la teoría de la materia y la antimateria-

-No pueden existir en el mismo espacio y tiempo-Dipper estaba entendiendo parte de lo que decía la joven, para poder creerle la joven desde hace rato se mantenía frotando sobre su cama, y si era ella lo que afirmaba ser, podría ayudarlo a regresar

-Ayúdame a regresar-

-No será necesario ya que un portal se abrirá dentro de media hora-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- si al joven le costaba entender la existencia de otro ser como el del demonio de un solo ojo, ahora si que estaba perdido con lo último que dijo

-Bill no es un tonto, solo te necesita legos de la ciudad por un tiempo-Dipper no creía lo que escuchaba. Bill seguía vivo

-Pero si lo destruimos ase años-

-No puede existir orden sin caos, mientras uno de los dos viva el otro no morirá-

-Dime del portal- si el joven estaba desesperado por regresar ahora no podía perder ni un minuto mas

-El portal se abrirá en alguna parte del pueblo, pero dudo que te lleve a tu hogar-

-Entonces es un esfuerzo inútil,-dijo el joven Pines que se estaba hartando de toda la situación

-No del todo, el portal te llevara a otra dimensión, en la que pasado un tiempo se abrirá otro portal, y así hasta llegar a tu hogar-

-No sería más fácil, ir con mi tío de otra dimensión-

-Inténtalo, pero no creo que te ayuden y aunque lo hiciera necesitarías las coordenadas de tu hogar-

-No me ayudaras verdad- la joven bajo al suelo y se dirigió al escritorio donde saco dos artefactos, se acercó al joven y se los entrego, estos era un reloj digital y una brújula, Dipper la miro con confusión ya que no entendía para que le podría servir estos artefactos aparte de lo obvio,

La joven mostraba una sonrisa al ver la cara del joven

-El reloj te dirá cuanto tiempo tienes para antes que se abra el portal como un cronometro en reversa, cuando llegue a cero este se abrirá, mientras que la brújula te dirá donde se encuentra, en lugar de señalar el norte señalara el lugar-dijo la chica al ver que el joven la entendía-Me gustaría ayudar más, pero no me gusta interferir en algunas cuestiones de los humanos. Será mejor que te vayas, no puedo evitar que Bill nos vea por más tiempo- dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al muro donde una vez hubo una puerta y con un movimiento de su mano esta apareció enfrente de ella

-Espera aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte-

-Será en otro momento-

-Mínimo contesta una última y ya- la joven solo hiso un ademan con la mano para indicarle que la digiera-¿Cómo sabré que llegue a mi casa?-

-El reloj y la brújula emitirán una luz verde, mitras tanto solo brillaran con una luz azul-

Dipper salió de la habitación, después de haber guardado los objetos en su bolsillo, no sabía si podía confiar en la chica pero tenía razón su tío era bastante paranoico podría diseccionarlo antes que ayudarlo, no sabía si ella podría mentir pero no tenía nada que perder si la escuchaba y mucho si no lo hacía, ya que el reloj marcaba que solo faltaban diez minutos antes que el portal se abriera, el joven se preguntó cómo era que se abriría otro portal, tal vez debería pregúntale a Celeste la próxima vez que se vieran. Dipper al mirar en donde se encontraba pudo ver que ya estaba fuera del hoyo donde cayó, al caminar unas cuantas cuadras pudo encontrarse con Candy

-Creí que la criatura con la que caíste ya te había comido-

-Por suerte no, esa cosa murió en la caída, lo atravesó unas cuantas estacas-

-Bueno, y ahora que-

-Creo que es un adiós, ya se adonde tengo que ir y supongo que tendrás que volver pronto a tu hogar-

-Bueno, al menos fue divertido. Adiós-dijo la joven extendiendo su mano en señal de despedida

-Adiós-Dipper estrechó su mano con la joven

Al estar fuera del pueblo Dipper esperaba a que el tiempo terminara, solo que daba unos segundos para que terminara ya se encontraba en el lugar, lo sabía porque la brújula giraba como loca, los segundos terminaron el portal se abrió enfrente de él, no tenía que dudar si lo hacía podría perder su regreso al hogar sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el desapareciendo del pueblo fantasma y de esa realidad.

* * *

 **Que les pareció el capitulo, lo siento si tarde pero como e dicho trabajo con dos fic mas por eso de la tardanza**

 **contestando uno que otra pregunta de los comentarios, no me olvidado de Stanlee, Stanford, Mabel y los demas solo que no apare sera hasta el siguiente capitulo, ya que planeo que la aventura del joven Pines comparta espacio con lo que sucede en Gravity falls y quien es la chica tendran que esperar hasta el capitul ya que no esperaba que este capitulo sea tan largo (o el mas largo que e escrito por el momento)**

 **Bueno adios y espero que Critiquen para poder mejorar en los fic, pero por favor no insulte y si lo hacen mínimo digan en que me equivoque o en que debo mejorar, se despide Wolfplata**


	3. Chapter 3

**A qui esta el capitulo 3 de este fic mio después de unas vacaciones(forzosa ya que mi pc paso a mejor vida esto de vuelta)**

 **como saben Gravity Falls no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Alex y Disney y sin mas espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 3.-Memoria

Stanford Pines caminaba por el bosque de Gravity Falls en dirección a su casa, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, la sangre brotaba de su frente recorriendo su rostro y cayendo al suelo un hombro dislocado, él no podía creer lo que había pasado y menos que fuera el culpable de todo este desastre.

En la cabaña del misterio una joven estaba viendo la televisión aburrida de no poder hacer nada en esta situación, en la tele pasaban los capítulos de pato detective la primera temporada, Mabel conocía todas las temporadas de inicio a fin, gracias a que a pesar de ser la misma chica alegre de siempre, ella ya no seguía a su hermano a las clásicas aventuras que alguna vez tuvieron, el motivo era que ella no encajaba en el mundo de su hermano más sabiendo que ella en los últimos días la joven ha querido tener una vida normal, pero eso no evitaba que extrañara la compañía de Dipper y más esos días donde sus amigas no estaban y nada extraño sucedía.

-¿Por qué esa cara niña?-la voz hiso que ella volteara a ver encontrando a su tío Stanley quien vestía su típico traje demostrando que venía de estafar a unos cuantos turistas.

La cabaña de Misterio hasta la fecha estaba abierta ya que los dos gemelos Stan se benefician de esta uno por mantener un techo donde vivir mientras que otro utilizaba una parte para financiar sus investigaciones y experimentos

-Nada tío solo estoy aburrida-dijo la joven mientras cambiaba el canal de televisión buscando algo más interesante que la pudiera librar de esos pensamientos

-Dime donde está tu hermano-pregunto Stan, ya que era raro ver los separados

-Se fue con el tío Ford a una aventura-contesto la chica sin mostrar interés

-Y ¿porque no fuiste con ellos?-

-La última vez que fui con ellos hablaban en un idioma de nerd que no entendía, además parecía que los molestaba cundo hacia una broma para divertir el ambiente-menciono Mabel al recordar que Ford le había dicho que no jugara con un artefacto que según él podría causar daños irreversibles y al buscar la ayuda de Dipper para que la apoyara el solo había estado de acuerdo con su tío-Además en estas vacaciones decidí darle más tiempo a lo que sí importa-

-Y eso es-cuestiono el viejo Pines, ante las palabras de su sobrina

-A los chicos lindos y pasar más tiempo con mis amigas cuando regresen-dijo la joven levantándose del sillón y mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Además tal vez este año conozca al amor de mi vida-menciono una vez, más animada

-Eso del amor verdadero no existe niña-contesto Stan mostrando una sonrisa al ver a la joven más animada

-No porque tú creas que tienes razón, significa que tengas razón-dijo la joven con mucha confianza

-Solo soy eres una niña-dijo Stan

-Ya tengo dieciséis años tío y muy pronto cumpliré los diecisiete-dijo Mabel mientras daba una vuelta, para que su tío viera que ya no era una niña, ella aparte de lucir más femenina, bestia una blusa rosa con una estrella fugas en ella, una falda blancas, calcetas que le llegaban a las rodillas y zapatos negros y si cabello castaño le llegaba a la cintura

-Para mí siempre serás la pequeña Mabel, aun después de que yo muera, lo seguirás siendo-contesto su tío mientras mostraba una sonrisa, después de unos cuantos segundos os dos empezaron a reír-Y dime a donde se fue el nerd de tu hermano con exactitud- esto iso que la alegría de Mabel se fuera en cuestión de segundos

-¿Qué pasa Mabel?- dijo el viejo al ver el cambio repentino de la joven

-No lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento-Mabel mostraba una seriedad bastante rara en ella dando a demostrar que no era una de sus típicas bromas o comentarios para alegrar el día disfrazado

-No te preocupes pequeña él esta con mi hermano, y sé que con él no le pasara nada a Dipper-intento animarla el viejo Stan- Además él tiene esa arma tuya si no me equivocó y por cierto ¿porque se la distes?-

-Esa arma nos salvó la vida en varias ocasiones, y como ya no voy con él en sus aventuras sentí que era mejor prestársela para que se mantuviera a salvo-contesto la joven quien volvía a mostrar su típica sonrisa

-Y ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a estafar a los siguientes idiotas que vengan?-

-Puede ser divertido, pero no quiero terminar como tu tío-dijo Mabel después de pensarlo un poco

\- ¿Qué hay de malo parecerse a mí?-contesto el viejo con un enojo fingido

-Si no contamos los múltiples delitos, el ser muy negativo con todo el mundo, tratar a los demás como herramientas, y ser muy amargado todo el tiempo, no le veo ningún problema hacer como tú-dijo Mabel mientras mostraba su sonrisa de haber ganado-Y eso solo son algunos ejemplos-

-Ya lo entendí soy mala persona y que-

-No eres mala persona solo te cuesta confiar en los demás-Stan iba a contestar cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse

-parece que llegaron,-dijo la joven mientras caminaba seguida por Stan

Los Mabel y Stan se encontraban en la tienda de regalos de la cabaña, ya que esta era lo más cercano al laboratorio de Ford, los dos pines miraban alrededor en busca de sus hermanos respectivamente

-Creí, que ya habían llegado-dijo la joven al ver a su alrededor y no encontrar nada

-No te preocupes, tal vez solo fue tu imaginación jugándote una broma-

-Si tal vez…- no termino su frase ya que vio las pocas gotas de sangre de que iba de la puerta a la máquina de golosinas que era utilizada para cubrir la puerta al laboratorio, no eran muchas solo unas seis muy pequeñas, apenas visibles a la vista, el viejo Stan miro en la dirección de la joven, encontrando el pequeño rastro, se acercó hasta una de las pequeñas gotas, agachándose pudo ver mejor el líquido carmesí-… Tío no es…-

-Es sangre-la interrumpió

-Crees que estén bien- dijo preocupada mientras miraba a la máquina de dulces

-Tranquila Mabel, tal vez no sea nada-intento calmarla sin mucho éxito-Mira Mabel vamos al laboratorio de mi aburrido de mi hermano y veras que todo está bien-esto calmo a la joven quien pensaba que estaba exagerando

Los dos caminaron hasta la máquina expendedora siendo Stan el primero en llegar, el introdujo el código para entrar pero nada paso, lo intento otra vez y otra pero nada sucedía

-¿Qué pasa, con esta maldita maquina?-dijo Stan al ver que no se abría la entrada al laboratorio

-Creo que una vez Dipper dijo que el tío Ford cambiaba el código para evitar que entren-

-Ese maldito nunca me dice nada-dijo Stan al preocuparse por nada- y dime tu sabes el código- Mabel solo asintió confirmando que lo sabía, la joven Pines camino hasta estar frente a la máquina e introdujo el código que le había dado su hermano, terminado se da media vuelta mientras pone sus manos en su cintura, mostrándose confiada en el código, pero aun así no pasó nada

-Y que se supone que, la puerta se abra solo con eso o tenemos que esperar-dijo el viejo el ver que nada pasaba

-¿Qué raro?-esto extraño a la joven que no entendía porque no se abría esto preocupo a los dos ya que no era nada común lo que estaba pasando-Esto debería funcionar-

-Segura que introdujiste bien el código-

-Si estoy segura de eso-contesto Mabel que empezaba a preocuparse de nuevo

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Ford se limpiaba la sangre del rostro, a la vez que iniciaba unas cuantas computadoras

-Fue mi culpa, tan solo si no hubiera sido tan estúpido-Stanford se culpaba de lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas antas

-Tío Ford crees poder estabilizar el portal en esta ocasión-dijo Dipper quien estaba calculando las variables a través de una laptop

-Claro a pesar de que el portal que construí con el maldito de Bill fue un engaño es interesante conocer más dimensiones y ahora que no esta será más seguro-dijo Ford bastante seguro

-Bueno será divertido-con las palabras de su tío Dipper se había emocionado por un viaje igual

-Claro que si-el rostro de Ford demostraba una felicidad y orgullo hacia su aprendiz-Bueno prepara el campo de contención, es hora de encender el portal Dipper-

-Portal estabilizado-dijo Dipper al comprobar barias de las computadoras que le indicaban que estaba todo bien –Energía al cien porciento

-Esta funcionado-la expresión de alegría de Ford se podría comparar a la de su hermano si este ganara la lotería-Te dije que funcionaria

-Tenías razón tío- dijo Dipper al ver el portal funcionando al máximo, por el asombro se acercó a Ford para poder verlo mejor

-Siempre la…- no pudo terminar una alarma de las computadoras empezó a sonar-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ford mientras corría a estas para averiguar lo que sucedía

-¿Qué sucede tío?-pregunto Dipper quien entendía que esto no era normal o al menos normal para él.

Pero antes de que Ford pudiera responder un sonido le llamo la atención, el portal empezaba a colapsar, absorbiendo todo lo que estaba pasando siendo el joven el primero en entrar al portal, Ford corrió hacia este pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo este exploto mandándolo a volar estrellándose contra la pared más cercana.

Ford salió de sus recuerdos ya que el sonido de golpes se escuchaba afuera de su laboratorio demostrando que Stan y Mabel estaban preocupados, el viejo científico se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado para ir a las computadoras.

-Lo siento Dipper pero no puedo permitir que pase lo mismo otra vez- dijo al momento que escribía lo más rápido que pudo en las computadoras , una vez terminado Ford solo tenía una última tecla que oprimir, pero si la apretaba no habría marcha atrás.

-Ford, Dipper ¿se encuentran bien?-el científico pudo escuchar la voz de Mabel a través la puerta y sin más apretó la tecla.

Una antena salió del gran tótem que se encontraba fuera de la cabaña lanzando un puso de recorrió el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls, siendo el primer lugar la cabaña del misterio por el que paso recorriendo la casa de videojuegos, el restaurante le linda Susan, el vertedero de autos, cementerio, la mansión northwest, e incluso a las afueras del pueblo donde llegaban Candy y Grenda de un viaje.

Ford abrió la puerta encontrando a su sobrina y su hermano, muy preocupados y más al verlo en el estado actual en el que se encontraba

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ford al verlos

-lo que sucede es que nos tienes preocupados, encontramos un poco de sangre en el suelo y después de que te llamamos no contestas-dijo con enojo el viejo Stan

-Si tío no nos preocupes así-concordó Mabel al ver el estado de su tío

-No se preocupen, solo fue un rasguño-Ford intento calmarlos

-Horita vengo, voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios-dijo Mabel corriendo al baño, los dos Stan la miraron alejarse tan rápido que parresia que nunca estuvo con ellos

-No sé porque haces esas investigaciones solo-dijo Stan a su hermano- deberías conseguirte un asistente o mínimo decirnos a dónde vas-

-No creo que sea buena idea- en el rostro de Ford se refregaba una tristeza que no era nada normal en él, además de culpabilidad-Cuando llegue Mabel dile que estoy en el laboratorio, dejare la puerta abierta para que pueda pasar-

-Como quieras nerd-dijo Stan a la vez que veía como su hermano entraba de nuevo al laboratorio

Una vez dentro de este camino hasta estar frente de una foto de los cuatro Pines Dipper, Mabel, Stanford y Stanley

-Lo siento DIpper pero no puedo dejar que ellos se metan en este asunto como la otra vez, pero juro que encontrare la manera de que vuelvas- dijo a la vez que tomaba el pequeño cuadro y veía como poco a poca el Dipper de la foto desaparecía, dejando solo a tres Pines

A fuera del pueblo tres figuras obcecaban como el campo que se originó en la cabaña, crecía llegando a las afueras del este para después desaparecer sin siquiera tocarlo

-Como prometí, Dipper ya no será una molestia-dijo Bill sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al joven Gideon- y no se te olvide nuestro trato, ahora fuera de mi vista-sin que lo repitiera el joven Alegría se había marchado

-Cree que podemos confiar en él, maestro- una vez que se perdió de vista, el primero en hablar fue el joven de cabello castaño con una máscara blanca en la que él lado derecho llevaba pintado un triángulo amarillo, su atuendo consistía en una camisa roja con una gabardina negra pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos del mismo color- Él ya lo ha traicionado antes-

-Ya relájate y come algo-dijo el triángulo que frotaba a la vez que con un chasquido de sus dedos hiso aparecer una mesa con varios postres -, todo va de acuerdo a mí plan-

-Pero no debería relajarse, él podría arruinar su plan- Bill giro para ver al enmascarado y con un movimiento de sus manos, desapareció para luego aparecer enfrente del joven

-Estas diciendo que una simple basura podría acabar con lo que estando planeado-dijo la vez que subía la voz, mientras que el joven retrocedió unos cuantos pasos del ser-estas diciendo que yo el gran Bill Cipher será derrotado con suma facilidad-

-No yo solo…-en la voz del joven se notaba el miedo

-¡TU SOLO ¿Qué?!-grito Bill mientras se tornaba rojo y un fuego lo rodeaba completamente

-…yo solo quiero ayudarlo-Bill poco a poco se acercaba al joven-A demás usted me llamo ya que soy de utilidad para usted-

-¡SI ERES UTIL, PERO NO IREMPLASABLE!- el joven que había estado alejándose de espadas mientras miraba a la criatura, chocó contra un árbol que le cerro el camino

-no, ¡PERO, SIN MI NO UBIERA LLEGADO TANLEGOS!-el joven se sorprendió de lo que hiso, gritarle a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Se cubrió con las monos esperando lo peor pero lo único que escucho fue la risa de Bill

-Debisteis de ver tu cara- dijo una vez que termino de reír-recuerda yo te traje aquí y sin mí no serias nada, pero aun debes de aprender que el fuerte es el que sobrevive y si vas a estar en esto debes mostrar ese valor a nuestros enemigos-

-Sí, maestro-

-No debes preocuparte por Estrella de cinco picos- dijo Bill mientras volvía a mirar al pequeño pueblo-La única amenaza era pino, sin él ni siquiera seis dedos podrá detenerme en esta ocasión-

-¿Cómo sabe, maestro?-

-Porque el idiota borro cada registro y recuerdo de pino del pueblo, creo una paz tan ligera que pronto se convertirá en glorioso caos y ahí es donde entras tu amigo mío, tú te encargaras de acabar o más bien de que los demás acaben con seis dedos-dijo Bill mientras levantaba las manos

-¿Y usted señor que ara?- pregunto el joven

-Yo me encargare de los símbolos restantes-

-Pero si lo descubren todo será innecesario, todo el plan todo el trabajo será para nada-

-no te preocupes, tengo varios trucos bajo la manga- con un movimiento de sus monos Bill empezó a tomar una forma humanoide y en poco tiempo se había trasformado en un joven que no aparentaba más de dieciocho años de edad de cabellos dorados revoloteados, una mirada de superioridad hacia los demás, llevaba su bastón y el parche en el ojo derecho, pero el sombrero desapareció, vestía una camisa amarilla con los dos primeros botones abiertos chaleco de vestir negro, un pantalón de vestís del mismo color y zapatos también negros,-Odio esta forma humana pero debo admitir que no me veo mal

-Y ahora que, maestro-

-Solo tenemos que esperar nos hace falta un último peón en este juego-

* * *

 **que les opinan espero que critiquen como siempre, ademas de que me gustaría saber su opinión ya que siendo sincero estoy dudando en continuar este fic, no dijo que lo cancele solo o que lo ponga en pausa o lo acorte para hacer otros que tengo en mente, amenos que ustedes opine diferente**

 **dimencion a casa es el fic donde se reúne barias realidades 5 son las que aparecerán creadas (o si fueron creadas por otras personas no sabia)por mi 3 son las que son de los demás pero me gustaría que opinaran que dimensiones deben aparecer entramas mas, mas largo sera este fanfiction solo si ustedes quieren las tres dimensines no las pondré para que se a mas difícil escoger ademas de que escribo tres historias y no es fácil**

 **dejando eso de lado espero que les aya gustado comente opine, den ideas a y algo mas si veo que las dimensiones son largas entonces solo serán 5 que ustedes escogan para que dipper las visite dando un total de 13 y si una de las cuatro que e creado les interesa para un futuro fic díganmelo ademas ya esta la primera que es el capitulo 2**

 **p,d:nada de crossover ya que estos serian disimiles por la cantidad de personajes ademas de que no abría mucho tiempo para verlos ademas esto esta como un fic normal**

 **adios y hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**he vuelto y con la cuarta parte de este fic, ahora lo siento por la demora solo e estado ocupado con otras cosas (exámenes) y que borre este capitulo por que era otra dimensión que podría funcionar mejor como historia aparte que como parte de este fic.**

 **bueno como saben Gravity Falls no me pertenece todos o la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Alex y disney sin mas los dejo con la cuarta parte.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.-Un mal recuerdo

El sol brillaba a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Gravity Falls, en la parada de autobuses una joven de dieciséis años, de cabello castaño cortó, ojos del mismo color, bestia una blusa gris, pantalones de mezclilla negro y tenis del mismo color, esperaba a su tío quien vivía en este, él se había ofrecido para recogerla, la joven había vuelto al pequeño pueblo después de varios años, desde el accidente que ocurrió cuando tenía doce años de edad, a ella no le gustaba nada del pueblo y la única razón por la que volvía era para librase del estrés que se había vuelto su hogar.

A lo legos logro oír el claxon de un auto, era su tío Stanley quien venía por ella, la joven al ver esto recogió su mochila y sus maletas. Una vez que el auto se detuvo en frente de ella, su tío salió de este para saludarla.

-Mira cuanto has crecido, Mabel-dijo Stan al ver a su sobrina, en comparación de la última vez que la vio

-Hola tío- dijo Mabel, sin emoción alguna al ver a Stanley

-Déjame ayudarte, con las maletas- Stan abrió el maletero, y ayudándola con las dos maletas y la mochila a meterlas.

Una vez terminado los dos subieron al vehículo, un viejo carro que con suerte lograba encenderse en algunas ocasiones. El carro empezó a moverse, por suerte no era una de esas ocasiones, el viaje hacia la cabaña del misterio era lento, lo que permitía a la joven ver el pequeño pueblo y los cambios que este ha tenido, aunque eran insignificantes se podían notar o era acaso que la joven los recordaba diferente, bueno a ella no le importaba si el pueblo cambiaba o no.

Al estar enfrente de la cabaña del misterio o lo que alguna vez fue esta: solo se encontraba una cabaña común, hace años esta fue cerrada por su hermano Ford y a pesar de los problemas financieros que a veces pasaban, ya que la mayoría de los gastos por parte de este para sus experimentos. Pero Stanley no se quejaba por esto, estaba feliz de que su hermano volviera.

Mabel bajo del auto, la casa de su tío le traía buenos y malos recuerdos de cuando tenía doce años, pero eran más buenos que malos. Dio un suspiro largo, camino hacia el maletero, su tío ya estaba bajando sus maletas y mochila, Mabel las tomo y se fue caminando hacia su vieja habitación en el ático seguida por su tío. La joven entro a la habitación que estuvo abandonada por estos cuatro años, el polvo y las telarañas lo hacían denotar bastante.

-Tal vez debí limpiar este lugar antes que vinieras, pero es que me llamasteis de repente y no tuve tiempo para nada-dijo Stan, al recordar que ayer en la noche había recibido la noticia

-No te preocupes tío, yo después me encargo-dijo Mabel-Esperaba que esta habitación estuviera peor-

-Y eso que no la has visto en temporada de lluvia-dijo su tío a forma de broma, pero la joven no mostro emoción alguna ante esta.

-Voy a ver a unas viejas amigas, -dijo la joven mientras dejaba sus cosas, en la vieja cama-Tío no me esperes despierto, pienso estar con ellas por un buen rato-

-Claro cuídate-dijo Stan al comprender que no era la misma niña que conoció, Mabel salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, paso por la cocina para tomar una manzana y no ir con el estómago vacío ya que no había comido nada desde que inicio el viaje. Salió por la puerta trasera ya que era la más cercana de todas las demás, e inicio su camino hacia el pueblo.

Tras pasar media hora de caminata llego, hubiera sido más rápido si su tío no se abría desecho del carito de golf, la joven en estas ocasiones le gustaría tener una licencia para conducir, pero viendo el lado bueno podría hacer ejercicio y no terminaría como otras personas. Mabel saco su celular mientras caminaba por las calles, buscando el último mensaje de Candy le envió cuando se encontraba en el autobús. Decía que se encontrarían en el café circo lunar, ella nunca había escuchado de esta pero según su amiga era un gran lugar. Camino por otra media hora por el pueblo antes de encontrar el café. Afuera de este se encontraba sus dos amigas Candy y Grenda, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para encontrarse con sus amigas.

-Amigas, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verlas?- decía la joven a la vez que abrazaba a sus viejas amigas

-Lo mismo decimos-dijo Candy mientras correspondía el abrazo, junto con Grenda. Ambas habían cambiado con el tiempo, Grenda estaba más delgada, pero aún era la más grande y más fuerte de las tres, bestia un short y una blusa rosa, mientras Candy seguía utilizando sus anteojos y el cabella suelto de echo a parte de su estatura y la ropa seguía siendo la misma, esta bestia con una camisa azul y pantalones de mezclilla -Mejor entramos. Estoy segura de que te gustara este lugar-

-Y ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto la joven ya que no recordaba nada parecido en el pasado

-Es uno de esos cafés con espectáculo-contesto Grenda a la pregunta de su amiga,-Lo abrieron hace pocos días-

-Y ¿Cómo es el espectáculo?-dijo Mabel a la vez que abría la puerta de la cafetería

-No lo sabemos es la primera vez que venimos- dijo Candy con un tono de emoción en su voz

-¿Por qué?-dijo Mabel

-Porque queríamos venir contigo,-dijo Grenda igual de emocionada que su amiga

-Bueno, creo que ahí hay un lugar-dijo Mabel, una vez adentro de la cafetería. Miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que la mayoría eran adolescentes de su misma edad, lo que demostraba que era muy popular entre estos.

Mabel y sus amigas caminaron hacia el lugar que había dicho anteriormente uno que quedaba legos del escenario, en el que se presentaban varios artistas, comediantes, ilusionistas y etc. La meza y el asiento donde se sentaron las chicas daba a la ventana dando oportunidad de ver al pueblo, pero esto no importa mucho ya que no había nada que ver por esta.

-¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar?-preguntó la mesera a las jóvenes

-Yo quiero, un café y un pastel de fresas-dijo Candy

-Yo un helado de chocolate-dijo Grenda

-¿Y tú?-la camarera pregunto a la joven Pines ya que esta no decía nada

-Solo un capuchino-dicho esto, la camarera fue en busca de sus pedidos.

-Damas y caballeros, dentro de poco dará inicio el espectáculo, así que les pedimos paciencia-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada que se encontraba en el escenario de la cafetería.

Mabel le interesaba lo que podría ser la presentación de ese día, todo lo que fuera le vendría bien para distraerse.

-Dime Mabel, ¿cómo han estado las cosas en tu hogar?-pregunto su amiga de cabello negro

-Es una maldita, pesadilla desde hace cuatro años-dijo la joven a la vez que recordaba, su situación familiar no era de las mejores en esos momentos, sus padres se habían divorciado hace dos años, y tras el accidente que ocurrió a sus doce años, en el que murió su hermano gemelo. Provocó que su personalidad alegre y espontánea, se apagara con el trascurso de los años.-Ya saben cómo es,-dijo la joven mientas miraba a sus amigas ellas sabían todo lo sucedido, ya que se mantenían en contacto, pero mantenían la esperanza de que algo bueno le pasara-Por eso es que regrese-dijo en casi un susurro.

-Lo siento-dijo Candy arrepentida de preguntarle eso

-No te preocupes, el pasado es pasado-dijo la joven Pines, restándole importancia al asunto

-Miren que tenemos aquí, al grupo número uno de perdedoras de todo Gravity Falls-las tres siguieron la voz, y no les sorprendió que la persona a la que le pertenecía fuera Pacifica Northwest –No esperaba encontrármelas en este lugar, digo este lugar no es para personas como ustedes-

-Lo que faltaba-bufo la joven Pines.

-Déjanos tranquilas-dijo Candy a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento

-Y ¿Por qué debería obedecer tus órdenes?-dijo la joven rubia-Acaso me obligaras, a irme-

-No, pero yo tal vez sí-dijo la joven Pines mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-No, vale la pena perder el tiempo con ustedes perdedoras- dijo Pacifica mientras se alegaba, y las dos jóvenes volvían a sentarse

-Dijo lo mismo-dijo casi en un susurro

Tras unos momentos la mesera les trajo sus pedidos, y lo que concierne al resto del tiempo lo pasaron platicando y recordando momentos del pasado cuando eran niñas. Hasta que las luces del lugar se apagaron, de repente luces provenientes de unos reflectores apuntaron al pequeño escenario, un hombre de avanzada edad subió a este.

-Damas y caballeros, hoy les traemos un espectáculo de lo más asombroso, que podrán ver por estos lugares- empezó a decir el anciano-Tengo el gran placer de presentarles ha, Jackson el ilusionista-dicho esto el viejo dueño se bajó del escenario.

Las luces se apagaron y encendieron en un parpadeo, mostrando a un joven de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones que le caían sobre la frente, y unos ojos de color esmeralda, quien bestia un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

-Gracias por esa presentación al dueño de este hermoso lugar y a todos ustedes por venir hoy a verme-Mabel quien hasta el momento estaba hablando con sus amigas, al ver al joven se sonrojo por el simple hecho de que ella pensaba que era lindo-Bueno para mi primer truco, are algo clásico, un truco con cartas-

El joven Jackson, saco las castas, las revolvió y las puso en frente de uno de los clientes que estaban al frente, este tomo el as de picas-Ahora muéstrasela al todo el público, sin que yo lo vea-el cliente siguió sus instrucciones, todos la vieron. Regreso la carta a su dueño este las revolvió pero antes de toma la primera carta se detuvo-Esto no sería interesante, si hago esto simple-poso su mano derecha sobre las cartas y asiendo presión con las dos, estas se encendieron en fuego blanco. Tomo una de estas y el la mostro al público -Es esta-

-No-dijo el hombre. No era la carta, esta era la de tres tréboles que se encontraba quemada de los bordes dejando el centro intacto.

-Seguro,-agito la carta, de esta salió cenizas y poco a poco la carta cambio al as de picas, que se encontraba intacta, sin ninguna quemadura. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por lo visto, el joven devolvió la carta al mazo, que aún se mantenía en el fuego blanco. Volvió a posar su mano en estas, las presiono con ambas manos y al abrirlo, no eran cantas sino mariposas de varios colores, que remontaron vuelo por toda la cafetería si salieron por una ventana cercana.-Ahora necesitare, aun ayudante,- dijo el joven mirando al publico

Algunos clientes levantaron la mano, mientras el joven pasaba la vista por todo el local, pero a ninguno le prestó atención.

-Yo me ofrezco,- dijo Pacifica acercándose al escenario.

-Lo siento, pero yo esperaba a alguien más-dijo el joven sin si quiera mirarla-¿Qué me dices tú? La chica linda de cabello castaño-el joven miraba a Mabel, esperando una respuesta positiva.

La joven no sabía qué hacer, esto la tomó por sorpresa, miro a sus amigas en busaca de ayuda pero estas la miraban entusiasmadas, ella sabiendo que sus amigas le dirían que fuera no tuvo más alternativa que ir, se levantó de su asiento para ir al escenario, sus pasos eran lentos y su mirada rápida, esta pasaba del joven a sus amigas quienes estaban emocionadas, también la de varios clientes estaban igual o más emocionados por lo que podría pasar, todos a excepción de la rubia quien se veía molesta.

-Ahora para mi siguiente acto, bueno iba a cortar a esta hermosa joven a la mitad pero sería un desperdicio-dijo el joven una vez que Mabel estaba en el escenario

-¿Cómo que un desperdicio?-dijo la joven que se sintió un poco insultada

-Sí, un desperdicio intentar cortar algo bello-dijo de manera coqueta, provocando un sonrojo en la joven Pines.-Bueno, mi truco será uno muy especial-dijo Jackson, mientras la miraba.

-Y ¿Cuál será?-dijo la joven intrigada

-Un secreto-al decir esto el joven se separó de Mabel-Ahora mi mejor truco,-dijo el joven mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba tres pedazos de carbón,-ten-dijo Jackson mientras le arrogaba dos de los tres pedazos.

-¿Para qué son?-dijo la joven quien estaba confundida.

-Tu solo sostenlas por mientras-dijo el joven-Ahora todos presten atención-Dicho esto Jackson mostro la pieza de carbón en la mano derecha a todo el público, y como las cartas se prendió en fuego, pero este era de color rojo-Muéstrales al público las otras dos piedras-

-Está bien-Mabel decidió ya no preguntar, solo seguirle el juego para saber en qué termina. La joven mostró las dos piedras de carbón

-Ahora cierra la mano derecha-la joven siguió las instrucciones del ilusionista,-Y ahora ábrela-cuando Mabel la abrió, la piedra de carbón ya no estaba en su mano.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijo sorprendida la joven Pines

-Buscabas esto-en la mano izquierda sostenía la piedra negra y al igual que la anterior, el fuego la rodeo de un color azul intenso. Acto seguido estrello las dos piedras, que en pesaron a desquebrajarse rebelando un rubí y un zafiro respectivamente-Ahora el tercero-puso las dos gemas en la mano izquierda y con un movimiento de la derecha el ultimo carbón apareció.

Mabel seguía sin entender como lo hacía para quitarle las piedras de las manos sin que ella se de cuenta.

El joven mostraba la piedra y como las otras el fuego la rodeo de un verde claro, pero no fue necesario estrellarla para que revelara una esmeralda. Todos los presentes aplaudieron al ver los trucos del joven, pero este solo necesito mirar al público para indicar que esto apenas empezaba.

-Ahora con estas piedras poder ver más allá de lo se puede imaginar-las piedras empezaron a brillar y el fuego se tornó en blanco al estar las tres en una misma mano-Con estas piedras puedo ver el alma de una persona, ver su futuro, pasado y presente-decía el joven mago mientras miraba a Mabel-Aquí es donde estrás tú, veré o más bien veremos lo que tú quieras, bueno si nos permites- Mabel medito las palabras del joven sin creerle del todo.

-Si es cierto, muéstrame algo o alguien que yo conozca-dijo la joven retándolo, y confirmar sus supuestos poderes

-Pensé que me lo pondrías más difícil-levantó la mano y el fuego blanco brillo hasta mostrar a dos niños de aproximadamente doce años de edad, jugando lo que parecía mini golf en una habitación. Esto sorprendió a la joven ya que podía verse a sí misma junto a su hermano, de un momento a otro la ilusión desapareció, regresándola a la realidad.

-¿Cómo lo hicisteis?-

-Ya lo había dicho solo tienes que pesar un momento del pasado, y lo muestro, piensa el alguien y veras lo que hace o sueño en lo que vendrá y lo veras.-dijo Jackson con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué más puedes hacer?-pregunto la joven con un tono de emoción y curiosidad en su voz.

-Con estas piedras, solo esto-dijo el joven mientras pasaba su mirada a Mabel y después al público-Bueno, ¿qué más quieres ver?-

-No lose, sorprenderme-dijo la joven emocionada

-Piensa en algo y lo veremos-

-Bien-dijo la joven emocionada

Mabel empezó con la idea de ver su futuro, o saber que estaría haciendo su tío, o recordar los momentos que pasaba junto a su hermano, estos se apoderaron de su mente los momentos felices, los tristes, los vergonzosos y en especial los raros.

-Tranquilízate, las piedras solo pueden con pocas ideas a la vez-el joven estaba preocupado por el bombardeo de ideas que recibían las gemas

Pero la joven no hizo caso a la advertencia de Jackson y siguió con sus recuerdos del primer verano que estuvo en Gravity Falls en su mayoría felices, pero empezó a recordar el accidente.

La lluvia caía en el bosque de pinos, el viento soplaba con tan fuerza que parecía querer arrancar los arboles desde sus raíces, los rayos se escuchaban a la lejanía. Dos jóvenes estaban corriendo, no para refugiarse, no para llegar a algún lugar sino corrían para salvar sus vidas.

La poca visibilidad por la lluvia no ayudaba en nada, el aliento les faltaba y solo era tiempo para que todo terminara, uno de los dos cayó al suelo lastimándose la pierna izquierda.

-¡Mabel…!-

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Jackson rompiendo la ilusión, todos no sabían lo que habían visto, algunos solo vieron a Mabel y aun chico corriendo de la lluvia, pero otros lograron ver a lo que parecía ser un monstruoso sacado de las pesadillas de algún loco.-Creo que por pensar demasiado se cruzaron una pesadilla y un recuerdo-el joven para librar las dudas de los espectadores.

Mabel había regresado en sí, un momento después los recuerdos la atormentaban y al otro se encontraba en el escenario con todas las miradas posadas en ella, esto la puso incomoda así que decidió salir del local corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Espera…-dijo el joven que se notaba que la había seguido-… lo siento-esto confundió a la joven

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-dijo Mabel, no esperaba que el joven la siguiera, lo esperaba de sus amigas pero del joven no

-Por lo que vistes, aunque no sé lo que vi estoy seguro de que era algo malo, y por eso me disculpo-dijo Jackson

-Gracias, pero no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí solo por eso-dijo la joven a la vez que apartaba la vista de ilusionista

-¿Qué tal si te invito algo como disculpa?-antes de que la joven respondiera un sonido la interrumpió

-¡Mabel!-dijeron al mismo tiempo dos chicas que se acercaron corriendo a la mencionada

-Bueno creo que será en otro momento-dijo Mabel a su acompañante

-Sí, supongo que será en otra ocasión,-Jackson se iba pero lo detuvo la joven

-¿Qué te parece mañana, a las cuatro?-

-Me parece bien, nos vemos en el restaurante de linda Susan-

-Si-concordó la joven

-Bueno es una cita-dijo el joven a la vez que se despedía, paso alado de Candy y Grenda que a pesar de estar algo alejadas, no lo estaba lo suficiente para no escuchar, y eso se refregaba en sus rostros, la emoción era demasiado evidente

-Dinos ¿Cómo terminaron así?- pregunto Grenda con emoción

-Está bien, pero primero vamos a comer algo, no pude comer nada en la cafetería-así las tres se dirigieron hacia el restaurante de linda Susan.

Mientras tanto en el bosque un portal se abría expulsando al joven Pines quien fue a estrellarse al árbol más cercano. El joven se levantó con dificultar intentando recuperase del golpe.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado, al cruzar un portal-Dipper miro en dirección de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Celeste?-pregunto el joven aun aturdido

-Dime a quien esperabas, si no era yo-dijo el ser en forma de chica

-A nadie, solo que pensaba que no saldrías de tu cuarto, o que no me ayudarías-

-Como sea,-dijo la joven mientras miraba a otra dirección-tengo que advertirte que no te involucres mucho en esta dimensión o en otras-esto desconcertó al joven

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo en joven quien ya se había levantado del suelo

-A pesar de que este no es un viaje que afecte tu línea de tiempo, si afecta a tu versión de esta dimensión-el joven seguía sin entender a qué quería llegar Celeste

-Se mas explicita,-dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a la joven –Por favor-

La joven solo dio un suspiro de cansancio antes de continuar-Digamos que robas algo, cuando cruces el portal a ti no te pasara nada, pero tu versión alterna pagara lo que hayas echo.-

-En pocas palabras, tengo que tener cuidado- dijo a la vez que sacaba la brújula y el reloj. El reloj marcaba 31:35 que era el tiempo en el que tardaría en abrirse el siguiente portal, mientras que la brújula apuntaba al sur indicando el camino-Sigo sin comprender en total, como funcionan estas cosas –su mirada estaba posada en los dos artefactos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, necesitas que lo repita-dijo Celeste quien ya se empezaba a cansar

-No será necesario-dijo Dipper quien arrogo los dos objetos a la mochila

-Ten más cuidado con la brújula-dijo la joven preocupada y asustada a la vez

-No crees que estas exagerando-el joven estaba confundido por la reacción de Celeste

-La brújula es lo que abre los portales y se llegara a romper, destruida todo o varias realidades-

-De que hablas-

-Bueno, cuando le portal exploto en tu realidad, dejo varios portales en todos los universos…-

-Espera cómo es posible eso, no debería crear una grieta-dijo el joven interrumpiéndola

-Un portal, puede ocasionar dos resultados diferentes, si el portal es lo suficiente fuerte, por la fuerza crea una grieta dimensional, en caso contrario el portal se destruye y la energía residual sale esparcida por todas partes, creando varios portales pequeños-dijo la joven en forma de explicación, mientras que Dipper apuntaba todo en el diaria azul para no olvidarlo, sin que celeste se diera cuenta-la brújula abre los portales lo suficiente, para que se puedan cruzar-

-Entonces de qué sirve el reloj-Dipper a darse cuenta de lo que la joven dijo, no pudo evitar sentir una furia recorriendo su cuerpo

-El reloj muestras cuando dos realidades están más cerca, launa de la otra, esto provoca que puedas pasar con seguridad, pero si tratas de abrirlas antes de tiempo, podrías desgarrar las dimensiones y provocar un colapso entre ellas, destruyéndolo todo. Así que ten cuidado con esa cosa-

-¿Por qué debería creerte? –dijo el joven una vez calmado

-Me gustaría verte intentar llegar a tu hogar sin mi ayuda-el tono de la joven era de molestia ante la pregunta del joven

-Lo siento, ¿pero por que no me dijisteis antes?-

-No tenías el tiempo para escuchar toda esta explicación, además no creía que fuera necesaria toda esa explicación-

-Bueno, y dime hay más portales en este lugar aparte del que apunta la brújula-

-Creo, déjame ver-dicho esto Celeste se quitó el parche del ojo y al abrirlo, Dipper pudo notar que el iris del ojo era azul y la pupila estaba desgarrada como la de un gato- son siete en total los portales que hay-

-Y ¿Cómo…?- no termino la frase, ya que su estómago lo interrumpió,-Lo siento no he comido nada- en esto Dipper se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero, para comida o un alojamiento y en su mochila no tenía nada que le ayudara.

-Ten- dijo la joven a la vez que le lanzaba un monedero con una flor en esta.

-Y esto ¿para qué?-

-Es para que puedas rentar un cuarto y comprar comida por las dimensiones, no quiero que mueras antes de llegar a tu casa-

-Gracias, por ayudarme-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse al pueblo, tenía bastante tiempo antes de que se abriera el siguiente portal

-Espera-Dipper volteo a ver a Celeste, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar esta le había robado un beso en los labios al joven

-P… pero qu… que- decía el joven entre tartamudeos-… tengo novia, sabes-dijo con un tono que daba risa y su tono carmesí que tomo su rostro no ayudaba en nada

Lo sedijo Celeste

-Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

Al parecer no te has dado cuenta

-Cuenta ¿de qué?-

De nada en especial

-No me digas que-

No te emociones, solo digamos que me escuchas, sin la necesidad de tus oídos esto confundió al joven, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta, de que el ser hablaba con el sin la necesidad de mover los labios o hacer algún sonido Al parecer ya te distes cuenta

-¿Cómo lo haces?

Es por el beso, conecto nuestras mentes y eso nos permitirá estar en comunicación o más bien me permitirá ver lo que haces y asegurarme de que no agás ninguna locura

-No confías en mí-

Creo que estamos a manodijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha-bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya – dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y desapareció en una luz azul.

-Vaya, y yo que creía haber visto demasiadas rarezas- en eso su estómago vuelve a rugir-Espero que haiga un restaurante cerca-dicho esto el joven camino en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

 **que les pareció este capitulo**

 **lo siento por los errores ortográficos y por como escribí el capitulo anterior solo que perdí el interés de escribir esta historia, pero tras redefinirla se a vuelto una historia que me gustaría terminar y lo are. tambien los capítulos de las dimensiones serán de tres, cuatro o las necesarias para tener una buena historia, lo que ara que el fic sea demasiado largo.**

 **ahora como siempre acepto criticas sobre la historia y otros elementos son aceptadas**

 **p.d: esta dimensión esta basada en la clásica historia en que los gemelos son separados, con el prus de que no hay regreso para uno de ellos y así le daré un toque personal a cada dimensión que no me pertenece para ser un poco original y no ser una historia del montón, en pocas palabras las dimensiones que no me pertenecen tendrán un toque personal, tan bien pondré en que están basadas estas.**

 **así que hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normalmente** **diría porque me tarde y eso fue porque me quede sin computadora, ya tengo una pero es un poco vieja y no se si aguante, pero bueno eso no importa aquí está el 5 capítulo y uno de los mas difíciles que he escrito tambien si este capitulo tiene varias fallas es porque tanto tiempo sin escribir me a oxidado así que desde el inicio me disculpo**

 **como siempre Gravity Falls no me pertenece todo los derechos son de disney así que sin mas los dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 5.-Un Fantasma Del Pasado

El joven Dipper caminaba por el pueblo, todo era muy parecido a Gravity Falls, de hecho le costaba creer que se encontraba en otra dimensión, sino fuera por pequeños detalles que diferenciaban el pueblo diría que estaría de vuelta en su hogar.

-Esto es muy confuso-

 _-A que te refieres-_ preguntó celeste en la cabeza del joven

-A que esto es muy familiar, segura que no estoy en casa-las palabras del joven eran casi un murmulló, para evitar que lo vieran o pensaran que estaba loco al hablarle al aire.

- _Las dimensiones son muy variadas, hay muchas bastante similares entre si-_ Celeste se escuchaba tan cerca y clara que casi como si estuviera ahí- _y otras tan diferentes que no podrías creer que existen-_

-¿Y este es uno de ellos?, digo de los que se parecen-Dipper estaba un poco emocionado por el viaje que está haciendo-Y donde se encuentra mi versión alterna-

- _No es algo que me incumba, además te advertí que no sería buena idea encontrarte con tu versión alterna_ -

-Bien pero sería curioso-no hubo respuesta-Celeste-nada, el joven ignoró esto y siguió buscando un lugar donde poder comer

Caminaba en dirección al restaurante de Linda Susan, sin saber quiénes se encontraban ahí.

29:58 minutos para que se habrá el portal

En el restaurante, tres chicas hablaban de lo sucedido en la cafetería, ellas eran Mabel, Candy y Grenda, las tres estaban en un rincón del restaurante.

-Eso fue todo-dijo Mabel una vez terminado de explicarle todo a sus amigas

-Mabel apenas un día en el pueblo y ya tienes una cita-dijo Candy muy emocionada y feliz por su amiga.

-No sé si deba ir-dijo la joven muy pensativa

-¿Por qué No?-esta vez fue Grenda, la que hablo-La Mabel que conocimos no hubiera rechazado una oportunidad así-a pesar de que Candy le hacía señas para que se detuvieran, la chica no lo hizo

-Si pero la Mabel de hace años no estaba sola-dijo de manera fría

-Lo siento-se disculpó Grenda

-No importa, ya es pasado-con solo recordar eso la joven se deprimió un poco-Hablemos de otra cosa-

-Bien,-Candy estaba más que de acuerdo en cambiar de tema-Deberías ir eso tal vez te distraigas un poco-

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo la joven un poco más animada.

-Y tal vez tenga unos amigos lindos, que pueda presentarnos-dijo Grenda, y las tres empezaron a reír menos Candy, quien vio entrar a un joven de cabello castaño de sudadera azul y con una mochila, para ella era lindo, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención sino que sentía que lo conocía.- Tierra llamando a Candy- la vos un poco robusta de su amiga la hizo concentrarse en sus amigas.

-No es nada-dijo rápido.

-Vamos dinos,- la animo su amiga robusta-Acaso vistes aun chico apuesto-con esto la joven de los lentes se sonrojo

29:34 minutos para el portal

Mientras tanto el joven se sentaba en una mesa cercana a la puerta, dejaba su mochila a su lado y estaba de espalda hacia las jóvenes. El joven estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que parecía que regresaría a su hogar si confiaba en Celeste, pero la última vez que confió en un ser de gran poder todo salió mal.

-Hola, que va a ordenar- dijo una chica que le hacía de mesera.

-…- el joven está tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención

-Disculpe que ordenara-dijo un poco más fuerte para que lo escuchara

-A lo siento-el joven la miro bien,-Disculpe que le paso a la dueña del lugar.

-Ella estaba bastante mayor, como para seguir trabajando aquí-dijo la joven-Bien que va a ordenar-

-Tráigame la especialidad del día-en el tono de la voz del joven era despreocupado

-Bien ahorita vuelvo-la mesera se fue, dejando solo al joven.

Saco su diario color azul y comenzó a escribir en él, anotando las pequeñas diferencias que había en todo el lugar, y preguntándose si su tío había terminado en una dimensión así, o en cual había terminado, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la camarera que ya la había traído la comida, esta era un filete medio cocinado con un vaso de agua, una vez la camarera se fue y aguardado su diario en la mochila, Dipper comenzó a comer.

-Sí que este es un lugar diferente al Gravity Falls que conozco-dijo casi como un susurro al dar el primer bocado,-Esto sabe diferente a lo que recuerdo-

Cuando ya iba a terminar dos jóvenes se le acercan, estas eran Grenda y Candy, ellas eran tan parecidas a las de sus dimensión, que cada segundo que las miraba dudaba de la palabra de Celeste, tenía las ganas de abrasarlas y gritar que había vuelto, pero antes que lo hiciera por su mente pasaron las diferencias y lo que las palabras de la joven extraña que era Celeste, de que no debía entrometerse o interactuar mucho en las dimensiones.

-Hola amigo, yo soy Grenda y ella es mi amiga Candy-en la mente más tranquila de Dipper, ahora notaba las diferencias pequeñas, pero aun así en personalidad son las mismas de siempre-Vamos di algo-dijo para animar a su amiga de lentes

-Hola…-dijo tímidamente y apenas audible para el joven

-Hola-

-Vamos no te que des sin palabras-dijo la chica robusta y más alta de las dos.

-Me gus… gusta e… el color d… de tus ojos-dijo al fin, esto extraño al joven-Es un lindo tono de azul-el joven tomo una cuchara y con el refregó de este pudo ver que sus ojos castaños ahora eran de un tono azul marino.

-Oye ahora que te miro bien me recuerdas a alguien-como siempre Grenda era directa, pero esto saco de la duda al joven-Si te pareces un poco a nuestra amiga Mabel, no te muevas ahorita la traigo-y con esto ella se fue hacia la mesa en la que estaban.

- _Yo que tu mejor me iba-_ de pronto la voz de Celeste se escuchó en la cabeza del joven

-¿Por qué?-dijo como un susurro, esto atrajo la atención de Candy pero ella no dijo nada.

- _Solo hazlo-_ en el tono del ser, era tranquila pero su tono expresaba un poco de autoridad y respeto

-Bien-la expresión de Candy cambio a una de confusión al escuchar hablar al joven solo, mientras que Dipper solo hizo un movimiento con la mano para que le trajeran la cuenta, en pocos minutos la mesera la trajo.

Dipper miro de reojo a Grenda que hablaba con la que el diría seria su hermana de esta dimensión, sin fijarse que pago de más, se levantó, tomo su mochila, paso de largo a la joven de lentes, antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta la mesera lo detuvo.

-Lo siento pero se olvida de su cambio-Dipper miro la mesera y por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermana, está por su expresión se notaba sorprendía, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-Quédatelo como propina-Dipper reacciono y salió del lugar.

El joven caminaba por las calles, si hubiera alguna duda de que esa no era su dimensión, con ver la versión de su hermana de este lugar eran muy diferentes, su Mabel ella en aspecto era más colorida, con el cabello largo y su piel no era tan pálida. Con cada segundo que pasaba la curiosidad por saber de esta dimensión crecía.

-Celeste sé que me puedes escuchar-dijo sin que le importara que los de más pensaran que estaba loco-Así que responde me, que paso en este lugar-

- _Nunca te has preguntado qué hubiera pasado, si una de tus aventuras hubiera salido mal-_

-A que te refieres-pregunto un poco más calmado y bajando la voz

- _En estas dimensión moriste hace años-_ soltó de repente, esto sorprendió al joven- _Una de las aventura, tu versión tuvo aquí, provocó tu muerte-_

-¿Cómo exactamente murió mi versión de este lugar-dijo después de un rato caminar sin decir nada, más que pensar en lo que dijo la chica

- _¿Por qué quieres saber?-_

-No lo sé, solo quiero saberlo-el joven sin darse cuenta había llegado al bosque

- _No es algo que debas saber, después de todo el no eres tu-_

-¿Pero por qué?-la duda del joven crecía a cada momento-¿Cuál fue la diferencia entre él y yo, porque yo sigo vivo y el no?-

 _-la dimensión-_ la voz de Celeste era cansada casi agotada-

-¿Qué quieres decir, con que la dimensión?-Celeste no respondió –Vamos dime-

- _Las dimensiones comparte similitudes pero también tiene sus diferencias, y en esta hay criaturas peligrosas o un poco más agresivas que las de tu dimensión-_

-¿Cómo cuáles?-otras ves sin respuesta, ya un poco cansado decidió dar media vuelta para regresar al pueblo, al mira atrás se encontró con Celeste enfrente te de él.

-Si tanto insistes, sígueme- la expresión de la chica era diferente que la última vez, esta era más seria, paso de largo al joven y al ver que se quedó plantado en el suelo se detuvo-¿Quieres ver o no?-

-Si-con esto Dipper la siguió

Pasaron unas cuantas horas caminando y sin hablar, Dipper tenía planeado hablar, pero cada vez que miraba al rostro se retractaba, así que solo la siguió por el bosque, con cada paso que daban se alejaban más del pueblo, cruzaron por un pequeño arroyo de aguas claras.

-Ya llegamos-dijo a la vez que se detenía, frente a ellos estaba una cueva.

-¿Qué hay dentro?-

-Lo que buscas-sin decir más o esperar a que el joven preguntara, entra a esta con cada paso que daban la oscuridad los envolvía más y más.

-No veo nada-dijo en joven de repente

-Lo siento se me olvido que los humanos no ven en la oscuridad-dicho esto celeste hizo aparecer una pequeña luz azul, está cegó temporalmente al joven-Así está mejor-

-Si supongo- dijo una vez recuperada la visibilidad

-Bien continuemos-Dipper solo asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron un poco más hasta encontrar en el centro de la misma cueva, en el techo de esta había una grieta que dejaba pasar la luz iluminado todo lo posible, pero no era la única luz en el lugar seca habían flores con una luz propia de color rojo o dorado que iluminaban el lugar entero, a la vista del joven era como un pequeño jardín secreto y en este se encontraba un pequeño montículo de tierra, o más bien una roca la que estaba ahí, o eso pensaba el joven hasta que vio como esta se comenzó a mover.

-¿Qué es eso?-la criatura de piel grisácea y al mismo tiempo que parecía más dura que la misma piedra, se arrastraba con cuatro brazos por el lugar, ya que sus piernas parecían no funcionar, por su espalda crecía musgo verde que incluso florecía con las mismas flores del lugar y en lugar de rostro tenía un hueco negro.

-No creo que puedas entender su nombre ya que sería incomprensible para un humano-dijo a la vez que miraba al ser-Pero su nombre traducido seria, justicia o juez-

-¿Juez?-

-Larga historia, que no importa-dijo restándole importancia-Lo que importa es que es una criatura única, entre las dimensiones o más bien es el último de su especie-

-¿Cómo qué último de su especie? ¿Qué les paso a las demás?-pregunto el joven, pero no recibió respuesta

-Vámonos no me gusta estar aquí- Celeste dio media vuelta y cuando iba a dar el primer paso no pudo, ya que Dipper la detuvo tomándola del brazo-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya basta de tanto misterio dime ¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿que eres tú exactamente?, ¿por qué me ayudadas?-esta y más preguntas, saliendo la boca del joven, con cada palabra nueva era más difícil entenderle al joven Pines.

-Cálmate-dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme con todo lo que está pasando?-dio un respiro intentando calmarse pero aun así eso le resultaba difícil-Solo dime todo-

-No estás listo-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima-Solo te diré que hay seres muy peligrosos en diferentes dimensiones,-

-¿Cómo a él?- Celeste mira al ser parecido a una roca, ella solo niega con la cabeza

-No, él es un ser pasivo, y aunque quisiera atacarnos no podría-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué esta criatura ya está en sus últimas, digo que solo le quedan a lo mucho unos cuantos años más antes de que muera-

-Creí que me avías traído para mostrarme a quien asesino a mi versión de esta dimensión-

-Te mostré este lugar para que pudieras ver las diferencias, no para que murieras o para una estúpida venganza-Dijo a la vez que adivinaba los pensamientos del joven, este solo dio un suspiro –Además, esta no es tu pelea, así que olvida este asunto-

-Bien, tú ganas- esto no convenció mucho a la joven

-Bien, vámonos de aquí-

Dicho estos los dos caminaron por la oscura cueva, pero al salir solo estaba Dipper el busco con la mirada a Celeste pero nada.

- _Estaremos en contacto-_ escucho el joven en su cabeza, seguido de una pequeña risa

El joven decidió que era mejor volver al pueblo, así que comenzó su caminata hacia este. Pero en su mente a un estaban las palabras de Celeste y la imagen de su hermana, tan diferente, esto le daba una nueva perspectiva, que hubiera hecho en su lugar, como sería la vida sin su hermana o sin las personas que le importaban, pero que podía hacer.

- _Ni se te ocurra-_ una vez que regreso al pueblo Celeste volvió a hablar,

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Dipper mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo

- _Me doy una idea de lo que planeas y créeme es mala idea_ -

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-Dipper buscaba un lugar donde poder descansar

- _Sé que quieres, ayudar a la Mabel de esta dimensión-_ el joven se detuvo de repente- _Pero créeme solo abrirás viejas heridas y causaras más daño que ayuda-_

-¿Cómo estas segura?-dijo casi como un susurro-¿Cómo estas segura que le causare más daño?-poco a poco el joven comenzaba a subir la voz-¿Cómo lo sabes, si ni siquiera la he ayudado o intentado ayudar?-

- _Créeme no saldrá nada bien y aunque la ayudaras aun tendrías que dejarla para regresar a tu dimensión-_ esto detuvo al joven- _¿Qué crees que pasara una vez que te haigas ido, ella podrá soportar eso de nuevo?-_

-Pero no puedo quedarme si hacer nada-dijo en un tono preocupado

- _Solo considera lo que dije,-_

-Bien, lo pensare- en la mente del joven estaba llena de ideas de cómo podía ayudar, a su hermana, pero cada idea terminaba con el yéndose de la dimensión y a ella sola-Esto me causara un dolor de cabeza,-dio un suspiro antes de seguir su búsqueda de un lugar para descansar

Después de una búsqueda encontró un pequeño motel donde podría pasar la noche, o al menos esperar más tranquilo hasta que el nuevo portal se abriera. Después de pagar en el lugar, camino hasta la puerta de su habitación una marcada con el número 12, entro en esta dejo sus cosas en la cama de la habitación, a la vez que se recostaba en esta, mientras miraba el techo, por su mente le paso una idea.

-Celeste, sé que aun estas ahí- dijo a la vez que se sentaba en su cama- Necesito un poco de tu ayuda-

- _Bien en que puedo ayudarte-_ en la voz del ser era más tranquila y relajada que la última vez que hablaron- _Sabes que podrías solo pensarlo y con querer que te escuche, bastaría para que puedes contactarme-_

\- Y hasta ahora me lo dices-dio un suspiro y continuó-Bueno no importa, quiero saber que paso con mi tío Ford de esta dimensión-

- _¿Para qué?-_

-Quiero que él me ayude a volver, a mi hogar-

- _No es mala idea, pero el único problema es que él no llego a entrar a esta dimensión-_ esto cansaba cada vez más al joven.

 _-_ Ya basta de todo esto,-dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la cama-tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos-dicho esto, toma la llave del cuarto, sale de este y camina por las calles de la ciudad en camino, en dirección hacia la Cabaña del Misterio.

- _Ya te lo dije, pero como no me quieres escuchar haz lo que quieras-_

24:19 antes de que se abra el portal

A los legos del motel se podía ver el bosque y en este se encontraba la cabaña del misterio, o lo que alguna vez fue esta se encontraba el viejo Stan y las tres chicas, ellas eran Candy, Grenda y Mabel esta última estaba recostada en el sillón, desmayada y el tío Stan intentaba entender lo que decían las amigas de su sobrina.

-Bien, vuelvan a repetirlo otra vez, pero esta vez con más calma-las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y lo más rápido posible, como si el viejo dueño de la cabaña les hubiera dicho que hablaran en algún idioma diferente-Ya basta, solo hable una de ustedes dos-Stan ya estaba bastante cansado de esa situación-Bien habla tu primero- dijo señalando a Grenda-Dime que le paso a Mabel-

-No estoy segura, solo vio a un chico y…- miro a su amiga desmallada y luego al tío de esta-…Quedo en shock, después se desmayó-

-todo esto ¿solo por un chico?,-dijo como si no le creyera

-Si-dijeron ambas chicas.

-¿Y por qué tanto drama?, yo recuerdo cuando era una niña que se enamoraba a cada rato-decía quitándole la importancia para calmar a las jóvenes-De seguro solo es otro de estos enamoramientos de verano-

-No es eso señor Pines-Dijo Candy

-A ¿Qué te refieres?-

-Cuando vio al chico, no era con esa clase de mirada de hace años, sino como una de miedo, sorpresa como si…-

-Hubiera visto a un fantasma- completo Grenda a las palabras de su amiga- Incluso al verlo perdió más color de su piel, si eso es posible-

-Un fantasma,- el tono de vos de Stan era de incredulidad- Vamos esas cosas no existen-

-Pero eso fue lo que paso-dijo Candy

-Como sea, digan me ¿cómo era ese "chico fantasma"?-

-Era de cabello castaño, un poco más alto que nosotras, bueno no más alto Grenda pero si un poco más que Mabel y yo. Ahora que lo pienso se parecía un poco a Mabel-Stan con cada palabra que decían, el recuerdo de su sobrino binó a su mente, los recuerdos fueron tantos que ya no escucho la mayoría de las demás palabras.-Sino fuera por sus ojos azules se podría decir que son gemelos-

-No crees que se parece más a…- digo de repente Grenda, las dos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo y un silencio incomodo lleno la sala

-Bueno ya no le demos más vueltas a este asunto, es mejor que vayan a casa, Mabel no despertara en un rato-las dos solo se miraron antes de asentir y caminar hacia la puerta, una vez que se fueron de la vieja cabaña, Stan fue a la cocina para prepararse un café-Debe ser de esas cosas raras que pasan aquí, el ya no está y no volverá- la vos se le quebraba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Estaba tan distraído que no escucho la tetera sonar, para el solo era un pequeño zumbido que crecía poco a poco, hasta volverse molesto, antes que cediera cuenta este se detuvo, el miro la tetera para saber por qué se detuvo, en frente de la estufa estaba su sobrina Mabel.

-Mabel, ¿estás bien?-

-Si tío-dijo sin apartar la vista de la tetera-¿Qué paso?-

-¿No te acuerdas?- dijo un poco aliviado

-Creo que si…- los recuerdos vinieron de golpe uno por uno-No, tal vez-

-¿Tal vez?-

-No estoy segura, quizás solo fue un sueño-la mirada de la joven era vacía casi sin vida,- O más bien una pesadilla-

-Si de seguro no fue nada de qué preocuparse,-Stan estaba preocupado y quería ayudarla, pero él nunca ha sido bueno en este tipo de situaciones-¿Por qué no vas a descansar?-

-No ya descanse bastante, además tengo que disculparme con mis amigas por el susto que les cause-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa, Stan con solo verla sabía que era sonrisa falsa ya que el es experto en esas cosas-No te preocupes-

-Mejor, descansa ya se está oscureciendo, ya mañana hablas con ellas,-ella solo dio un suspiro antes de asentir y retirarse hacia el ático-Jóvenes no sé cómo tratar con ellos-Stan comenzó a preparar su café mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado-de un momento a otro miro por la ventana de la cocina y no podía creer lo que veía, fue tanta su sorpresa que no pudo evitar escupir su café y dejar soltar la taza, esta última rompiéndose en un montón de pedazos-No puede ser-

22:46 minutos antes de que se abra el portal

A las afueras de la cabaña estaba Dipper mirando lo diferente que era esta, esta era más vieja o mejor dicho que era igual solo que más devastada, el viejo letrero y la tienda de recuerdos ya no estaban, de hecho ya no era la cabaña de los misterios sino una cabaña común y corriente.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto el joven al ver el sitio

- _Te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso, una sola cosa diferente en el tiempo puede causar un efecto dominó cambiando todo o casi todo y las dimensiones son un reflejo de ese efecto-_ ella dio un suspiro antes de continuar- _Pero no me hiciste caso-_

-Bien, no volveré a dudar de ti, solo que parece que es mucha coincidencia- dijo el joven mientras no apartaba la vista del edificio de madera.

- _Es mejor que vuelvas-_

-Creo que tienes razón-dicho esto el joven dio media vuelta, sin darse cuenta que no solo el viejo dueño lo vio sino también su hermana de esta dimensión-

22:32 antes del portal

Mabel miro la ventana del ático y pudo ver a su hermano o lo que ella pensaba quien era, un fantasma del pasado que vino atormentarla sin pensarlo bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y si su tío no hubiera estado en shock tal vez la hubiera detenido.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo mientras tomaba un abrigo del perchero que estaba alado de la puerta, y salía del lugar

El tío Stan ni cuenta se dio cuenta de lo que pasó en esos pocos minutos que habían pasado

-Creo que ya empecé a ver cosas- dijo antes de decidir ir a su habitación.

* * *

 **como dije lo siento por este capítulo si no es bueno y tambien por la tardanza, este fic seguirá aunque me cueste terminarlo, a y hablando de eso decidí separar la historia por el tiempo que falta en cada portal, diganme que piensan de eso, y de que les parecio este capitulo.**

 **hay varias dimensiones que no meteré entre por que las dimensiones serán mas largas de lo que espere, y terminare combinando algunas quitando otras, pero aun así pueden decir que dimensiones quieren ver, así las pondré o veré cuales son las que, mas les interesan y meterlas. ademas que agregaren algunas que no e visto no se si ya están o son invenciones mías,**

 **Bien como e dicho puede que me tarde en subir capitulos ya que estoy algo oxidado y tres o puede que sean cuatro historias hagan que me retrase así que hasta la próxima.**


End file.
